Llamas Congeladas
by Shadow Dash
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que los opuestos se atraen, que el calor no se lleva con el frío...y que el bloque de hielo más grueso puede ser derretido si tiene una llamita acompañandole cada día...


_**Seré sincero con todos ustedes...tener un bloqueo por meses debido a ciertas prioridades que te viste obligado a asumir facilmente te hacen perder el ánimo de escribir. Poco a poco retomaré este habito...y al releer esta historia quise darle un nuevo camino. Espero que les agrade el primer capítulo de la nueva versión de "Llamas Congeladas"**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Una Gélida Bienvenida**

_._

_"Cuentan las leyendas que existen reinos en los cuales la armonía solo rige a unos pocos. La desigualdad es el pan de cada día, la violencia y opresión es el aire que gozan los habitantes de esos pueblos. Y es allí en donde se ve al Bailarín de Fuego danzar, entregando su chispa, su amor a los desamparados, intentando ayudar a mantener viva la esperanza en los corazones más frágiles…en el de los pequeños…"_

.

Una figura encapuchada caminaba a la luz de la luna, buscando el pueblo más cercano al castillo que dejaba atrás. La nieve le rodeaba, ese manto blanco teñido de plata gracias al sublime astro de la princesa de la Noche, cuya existencia conocía gracias a su posición de princesa de la Zona Helada. Norue Snowfall, una bella unicornio de apenas 18 años, cabellos rubios, un pelaje bien cuidado color del mismo cielo, unos orbes violáceos, fríos, capaz de congelarte al cruzar la mirada con ellos.

Su paso era lento, pero constante. La mirada seria hacia el frente, el pueblo a lo lejos, pero varios kilómetros restaban para llegar a su destino. Apenas portaba una morral en la cual descansaba su corona y algo de dinero. No soportaba ese castillo, el Rey Isen estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos, y el mismo miedo de no poder cuidar de su pequeño hermano Aisurando les hizo escapar. Le alegraba en cierto modo saber que en el Reino de Fuego él estaría mejor, que podría tener una infancia más o menos decente… ¿pero que quedaba de ella?

"Sigue caminando. No mires atrás" Se susurró a sí misma, apenas pestañeando al ver cierta luz rojiza a lo lejos. Allí estaba el pueblo que buscaba, solo restaba caminar en línea recta. ¿Qué había sido esa luz? Poco importaba. Necesitaría algunas provisiones y tomar un tren para irse a algún otro lugar…o al menos contratar alguna carreta que le alejara más de ese maldito castillo.

No se podría ni imaginar la escena montada en ese pequeño poblado…una escena que se presentaría a sus ojos en apenas unas horas más de camino…

_._

_"Dicen que caminaba con el viento. Dicen que el fuego era su amante en el camino. Las llamas le protegían tanto como ellas a él. Capaz de insuflarle vida a sus creaciones, capaz de hablar con su propio arte, entenderse con él. El Bailarín de Fuego era una leyenda viviente. Capaz de aparecer en un poblado dejando un camino de rosas llameantes, capaz de hacer olvidar a los ponies el dolor que sentían con sus danzas, el poder que invocaba. Y luego desaparecía, nadie lo volvía a ver, pero su presencia, ese calor…seguía con ellos"._

.

Y esa noche, el turno era de la Zona Helada. Los cascos del unicornio que se abría paso entre una multitud de ponies curiosos dejaban círculos en la nieve derretida. Desprendía un calor igual al de una fogata, parecía tan irreal, esas llamas bailando sobre sus cabellos rojizos. Por vestimenta llevaba unos ropajes raros, de viejos juglares de antaño: los escupefuego. Negros, un diseño rojo simple, rociados de un brebaje que permitía al fuego correr pero no consumirles. Detrás de él, en cada círculo de nieve derretida que quedaba con sus pisadas, crecía una rosa de fuego con un detalle que sacaba miradas de asombro en el público que poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar. Allí la pobreza era inmensa…pero más que notoria en los pequeños potros.

En el centro del poblado, en una pileta destruida con los años, se sentó tranquilamente el pony apartándose los cabellos del rostro antes de mirar a su audiencia. Su pelaje era de un color crema pálido, sus ojos dos rubíes que miraban intensamente a cada uno de los ponies que se acercaban algo temerosos, por lo desconocido. Los rumores aún no llegaban allí al parecer, le respetaban. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios antes estirar su cuello tranquilamente. Con algo de suerte, apenas aparentaba los 20 años que tenía. Se veía muy menor la verdad…

"Dabka" su voz sonó casi como un chasquido y de improviso las rosas que habían quedado repartidas en su camino explotaron en pequeñas nubes que ascendieron en la noche, iluminando el lugar en el que estaban y el rostro de los ponies que se alejaron asustados. Ver fuego en un lugar donde el hielo era el principal actor, era algo muy poco usual.

"Que comience la magia~" de un salto se puso de pie y juntó sus cascos en un aplauso ahogado que hizo explotar a esas nubes en especies de fuegos artificiales. Las chispas iluminaron el cielo, por un instante pareció de día en ese peculiar pueblo. Cuando las miradas volvieron a posarse en el legendario pony, este ya estaba girando sobre sí mismo, aspirando todo el aire de que era capaz y alzando el rostro al cielo, soplando una fuerte llamarada, la luz que cierta princesa había visto a lo lejos.

Se robó las miradas de asombro de su público. Los pequeños iban quedando en primera fila esta vez. Mientras el fuego iba desapareciendo en una nube tenue. Por primera vez ese peculiar unicornio usó su magia en aparecer varios palos alargados de madera. Clavó cada uno frente a su público, un total de 12. Era su forma de impedir que se acercaran, por precaución.

Otra llamarada de sus pulmones, esta vez dirigida hacia las antorchas mientras giraba, chamuscando apenas un poco la crin de los ponies que se habían acercado demasiado. Estaban encendidas, el pony de cabellos rojizos hizo una leve reverencia antes de tomar asiento mientras los aplausos comenzaban a aparecer. Sería una larga noche. Su acto recién comenzaba.

"¿Díganme…a quien le gustaría escuchar una historia?" les preguntó con una voz suave y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En el acto los más pequeños comenzaron a gritar y levantar sus cascos, los mayores seguían sorprendidos. Una anciana contaba las cabezas de los pequeños del orfanato que cuidaba.

"Entonces… ¡que se haga el fuego!" Exclamó levantando sus brazos, encendiéndose su crin de una manera bastante peculiar. Muchos se asustaron, a simple vista se estaba quemando, pero ese pony se veía muy tranquilo la verdad. Sonreía en todo momento. Los más atentos notaron que no tenía una Cutie Mark.

_._

_"Nadie sabía si sus historias eran ciertas o no…muchos se aventuraron intentando descubrir los secretos que él solía proclamar y volvieron desilusionados. Muchos intentaban ahogar la historia de ese misterioso juglar… ¿pero cuál era la verdad? ¿Era un pony común y corriente que dominaba un arte peculiar?"_

.

La Princesa de Hielo llegó al poblado al tiempo que unas risas eran las que invadían el lugar. Las calles parecían desoladas, al acercarse al origen de la "fiesta" pudo ver algo que pocas veces se veía. Una multitud uniforme, ladrones, vagabundos, pobres, nobles incluso admirando algo…y por la luz que irradiaba si debía ser algo interesante.

¿Qué fue lo que la impulsó a abrirse paso entre la multitud? Podía percibir ese calor aumentando. Fuego. Algo en su mente hizo clic y le decía que debía alejarse, pero la curiosidad era mayor. Ella quería saber lo que ocurría.

Apenas pudo vislumbrar al centro de atención y un pequeño la empujó accidentalmente, casi cayendo frente al pony que para entonces equilibraba una antorcha encendida en su nariz y hacia malabares con esas peculiares bolas de fuego que invocaba. La princesa de la Zona Helada se giró agresivamente hacia el pequeño que casi provocaba su caída, a punto de formular unas palabras reprensivas al pequeño…pero el calor a sus espaldas no le dejó. Se apartó del unicornio mirándole fríamente hacer esos malabares.

"¿Qué clase de bufón tenemos aquí…?" ni se percató de que lo dijo en voz alta. Las miradas se posaron en esa pony que ahora ocupaba la primera fila. El Bailarín de Fuego fue atrapando con sus labios cada una de las pelotitas con las cuales realizaba sus malabares, robándose algunas alabanzas. Si cualquiera intentara eso resultaría gravemente herido…incluso la princesa alzó una ceja.

Fue entonces que solo le restó bajar la antorcha improvisada de su nariz y clavarla a un lado suyo. Sus mejillas infladas, mirando tranquilamente a esa pony que se había sumado a su público. Notaba cuando alguien nuevo llegaba…pero ese día todo era diferente. Un aura gélida cubría a esa criatura, podía notarlo…en esos ojos violáceos que le observaban con detenimiento se vislumbraba un dolor oculto, o al menos eso creía.

Se levantó tranquilamente, su crin todavía encendida, las mejillas infladas por el fuego que retenía. Una leve reverencia hacia los ponies que le miraban y de sus labios comenzó a brotar un hilillo de fuego que fue llevado por el viento. Soplaba suavemente, dejaba que tomara su propio curso, dándole un encanto único al momento. A medida que ese hilo llameante pasaba frente a los ponies iluminaba sus rostros, la princesa evitó el suyo disimuladamente, el calor le agobiaba.

Y el pony de cabellos rojizos chasqueó su lengua. El fuego se deshiló en cientos, miles de chispas, de las cuales nacieron unas pequeñas criaturas brillantes que volaban iluminando la noche. Luciérnagas de fuego, una para cada criatura que le observaba en esa noche, una estrella para cada ser vivo que le rodeaba, desprendiendo un calor propio, iluminando el rostro de los potrillos que evitaron ir a la cama para ver a ese curioso juglar.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el eco ahogado de una de esas luciérnagas cayendo al suelo, quebrándose en cientos de pedazos. Alguien la había congelado, y el creador de la misma sabía muy bien quien había sido. La había visto.

"¡¿P-Princesa?!" la voz corrió rápido. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse rápidamente, apartándose de ella, asustados. Eran pocas veces la que podían verle, pero era más que conocido que la familia real tenia esos poderes. Quizás pensaban que les congelarían o les darían un castigo al acompañar a ese juglar, al regalarle una que otra moneda, al menos los nobles, pues descansaba una bolsa con dinero a un costado del mismo. Noru les miró desinteresada, quizás algo curiosa por el miedo que evocaba en sus súbditos. Fue entonces que sintió una presencia cálida a su lado y casi saltó lejos de la impresión, con su cuerno encendido. El pony de cabellos llameantes hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

"Es un placer gozar de su presencia esta noche, majestad. ¿Le gustaría algún acto en particular?" su voz era tranquila y melodiosa. La pony de hielo se mantenía a una distancia prudente, sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas solo por el haber estado cerca de él.

"Si…me gustaría ver ese fuego apagado" le dijo con una voz neutral, algo seria quizás, antes de que una gran cantidad de nieve cayera sobre la cabeza de ese misterioso pony, quedando enterrado en la misma. Al fin no se sentía ese calor, y podía respirar tranquila. Fue entonces que se fijó en ese dinero. Era una cantidad considerable… ¿entonces porque él llevaba ropajes tan mal cuidados? "Tú debes aparentar ser un vagabundo para ganar dinero…" alcanzó a susurrar, antes de que esa montaña de nieve comenzara a derretirse. Se giró sobre si misma apartándose por el calor que emanaba de esa criatura. ¡¿Quién diablos era?!

Para entonces solo había sacado su cabeza de la nieve, y tenía un poco en su nariz. Su crin estaba mojada al igual que su pelaje, y se puso turnio al notar esa mota de nieve que descansaba en su rostro.

"Oh…vaya" No tardó en sonreír. Sacudió su cuerpo mientras poco a poco se iba liberando. Estaba empapado la verdad, pero su crin no tardó en encenderse, sus ojos no tardaron en buscar los de la pony que intentaron enterrarlo…esa tonta sonrisa en sus labios, que provocó un sentimiento de rabia a quien iba dirigida. "¡Gracias por el baño!" y algunas risas explotaron en el lugar. Las mejillas de Noru se tiñeron de un suave rosado mientras su cuerno volvía a brillar, apuntándole. La estaca de hielo que voló hacia el rostro del unicornio se derritió a centímetros de tocarle, pero no le quitó su sonrisa. Y lo peor…se estaba acercando.

"¡Aléjate!" era su voz real, imponente. Las risas se apagaron apenas ella rompió el silencio. Pero curiosamente el unicornio no detenía su paso. Fue entonces cuando una ventisca comenzó a rodear el lugar, el cuerno de la princesa brillando intensamente mientras retrocedía a medida que ese tonto se acercaba. ¡¿Qué acaso quería morir?!

Los ponies se habían escondido por seguridad. El juglar pelirrojo le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, divertido, el fuego bailando sobre sus cabellos. Ella tenía miedo, ¿Por qué? No lo demostraba, pero estaba allí, presente. ¿O quizás respetaba al fuego simplemente?... ¿o este le hacía daño?

Y la ventisca se concentró en su objetivo. La visibilidad era escasa, su fuego iba disminuyendo en intensidad pero ese calor seguía presente. Era más que claro que querían congelarle, pero ese pony al parecer lo único que intentaba era mantener su fuego vivo . No se defendía, no le atacaba…pero al poco rato comenzó a avanzar intentando alcanzarle.

El rostro de la princesa se llenó de sorpresa cuando le vio a menos de un metro con sus cabellos ardiendo, mirándola a los ojos y esa tonta sonrisa, casi como diciéndole: "¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" Perdió la concentración apenas un segundo, lo suficiente para que ese calor le hiciera apartarse, de que la ventisca desapareciera. En su mirada solo había incredulidad, antes de volver a su serenidad de antes y lanzarle un rayo mágico que le dio en pleno pecho, lanzándolo varios metros más atrás, escapándose cierto humo de su cuerpo. Sus ropajes habían quedado destruidos y la llama se había extinguido.

"Tu…aléjate…de mi…" le costaba respirar a la princesa. Se dejó caer al suelo, aturdida, todavía presente ese calor que le nublaba la vista. Ojos curiosos seguían viendo la escena, los pequeños preguntaban si él se encontraba bien, pero nadie se acercaba. Tenían miedo, el miedo hacia el Rey se manifestaba hacia su hija, la princesa.

Pero al levantar la vista vio que esa criatura comenzaba a levantarse.

"Ugh…eso…dolió…" el pelirrojo se levantaba con lentitud. Su pecho herido pero no le dio ni la más mínima atención. Le dedicó su tiempo a levantarse, a sacudir la nieve de su pelaje y a caminar hacia la unicornio que estaba atónita mirándole acercarse. Parecía haber visto a un fantasma… ¿pero no era eso lo que decía la leyenda que se creó en su camino?

"No te preocupes…soy un pony como cualquier otro" le susurró apenas llegó a su lado, notando esa mirada confundida que tenía la princesa. Incluso le ofreció su casco para que se levantase. "Un pony como cualquier otro…pero que lleva años practicando su arte" agregó, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y ganarse una bofetada por parte de la pony. Mientras uno giraba su rostro, el contrario sostenía su casco adolorido. ¿Se había quemado con solo tocarle?

"Idiota…" fue lo que tuvo por respuesta antes de que la pony desapareciera, al igual que todo vestigio del desastre que quedó con esa ventisca. La mejilla del pony estaba enrojecida, sus ojos muy abiertos en una expresión confundida.

Ese golpe le había dolido.

.

**-Fin del Capítulo-**

* * *

_**Aprovechando mis vacaciones...quizás en unos días más suba el siguiente cap. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos...y de ti en especíal, Noru. Cuidate mucho n_n**_


End file.
